Heretofore, it always has been a problem to release various materials from cooking utensils after a cooking action therein. Thus, people may rub butter or other greases onto a cooking container prior to placing the material to be cooked therein. It is also desirable to use release materials when forming other articles, such as molded gellatin products, and other foodstuffs. Even after the cooking operation, it still is very difficult, in many instances, to release the cooked article from the cooking vessel. Furthermore, the ultimate cleaning of the cooking containers or vessels used is difficult in many instances.
While special release coated vessels are available, they are generally expensive. Moreover, other vessels require individual coatings applied thereto to prevent the cooked article from sticking in the cooking utensil, but which coatings, in fact, do not prevent or abate sticking.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,372, to Brody et al, relates essentially to oils or pumpable mixtures which may contain small amounts of lecithin therein. Although the specification does state that solids, such as wheat flour, may be utilized, the overall mixture nevertheless is indicated as being a fluid and is pumpable. Hence, it is not a paste as is applicant's invention and, further, lacks any suggestion of utilizing a "Clear" type flour.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,123, to Haas, relates to a bakery coating containing from 15-85% of an oil or fat, 85-15% of a disbursing coating, such as flour, starch, sugar, milk solids and the like, and 1/4%-5% of an inverter, such as citric acid, to impart a glossy sheen or glaze to rolls, buns, biscuits and the like. This patent does not suggest applicant's invention in that it does not suggest the use of lecithin, or the use of a "Clear" type flour. Moreover, it also relates to the use of an inverter which applicant does not utilize.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,043, to Scherr, relates to a blend of an oil and/or fat with a starch. Thus, this invention is distinguished in the fact that it does not utilize a "Clear" flour, a soybean flour, or lecithin. Moreover, this patent states that it is critical that starch be utilized in order to formulate a suitable composition for greasing baking pans.